


Undertake

by shyspeck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Everyone is Dead, Frisk Is Alive Though, Gen, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyspeck/pseuds/shyspeck
Summary: You've lived by yourself for ages. Well, 'by yourself' was a bit of a stretch. You looked over the Lasting Hope Cemetery. One day, you began receiving letters saying that they were looking for an apprenticeship. You obliged. Now you and this... kid... are living together with a whole bunch of dead folks.**All relationships Reader has with any characters from Undertale are Platonic.*





	1. The Child

You breathed in the cold morning air, leaning against the doorframe. You watched the steam from your mug dance, the tails evaporating into the mist. Dawn was one of your favorite times of the day. Everything was so serene and calm, no crowds bustling past to run passed your door. No, it was perfectly quiet.

You took a sip from your mug, relishing in the warmth it provided you. You were having trouble sleeping again; those damned brothers don’t know when to rest. But it wasn’t just them. There were many, many others who were having trouble settling as well. You looked down the road at the sound of gravel crunching.

A silhouette formed in the morning mist. You took a step off the patio as they approached. A child, about to your shoulder in height, came crunching down the road. Their brown hair was cut sloppily, and their trousers were ripped in various places.

You took the last sip from your drink before setting it on the edge of the patio, crossing your arms as the child came closer. “You must be the kid whose been writing me.” They nod mutely. Their purple sweater was matted and too small. You waved to the door, stepping aside. “I wasn’t expecting you to come by this early. Have you had breakfast?”

Their stomach growled in response and it was all the answer you needed. Inside, you scooted some papers off the table and made them sit. You went into the kitchen to fetch a muffin and an apple. There wasn’t much food-wise, but you promised yourself to feed your guest during their stay. You placed the muffin on a plate and went back to the table.

“You travelled all this way – still too early, might I add – so you get to choose what you want. Don’t worry; I’m fine with whatever you don’t want.” They nodded, picking up the muffin and slowly tearing off the paper. You grinned, watching them eat. They were so skinny, and they wolfed down that muffin before you even got your third bite into the apple.

You crunched softly on your piece, pointing at them before swallowing. “Do you want anything to drink? I’ve got some milk left over.” They nodded and you set off to the kitchen again. Your head shot up to the ceiling when some stomping resonated through. You scowled, choosing to ignore it and go back to the child.

“What was that?” The first words they’ve spoken. Their voice was raspy, almost underused. You handed them the glass.

You wave off their questioning stare. “This place is so run down, there’s no need to worry.” You return to your apple. “How old are you anyways?” They were about to answer when the door slowly creeped open. You sighed, getting up and closing it. The kid had paled a bit.

“Are you done with your glass?” They nodded and handed it back to you. You took it and rinsed it out in the sink. “We don’t have to do any work today, so you can just get settled. If you want, we can go out back for a bit to get you a lay of the land?” They nodded again and stood. You gestured them to follow you out the back door.  


You gesture vaguely towards the graveyard once outside. “We’re not in a really big town, so the site isn’t that big.” You explained. “We bury the new dead in the back.” They nodded, gripping your arm a bit. The fog swirled around the two of you. “Just remember to stay on the path and you’ll be fine.”

They nodded again, a little sweat forming on their forehead. You laughed and pat their shoulder some.

“There’s no need to worry, sometimes the fog makes everything seem that much creepier, but its not that bad, promise.” You sent them a smile. “Besides, I’ll protect you from anything bad.” That seemed to reassure them just a bit more and they straightened some. You were nearing the end of the lot when a silhouette caught your eye. You shot your arm out to stop the child from moving further. The figure was short and stocky, bent over slightly as though they were grieving.

“Wh-who is it?” The child next to you whispered. At the sound of their voice, the figure straightened slowly. The child began to shake, eyes whipping between you and the figure. You scowled, not in the mood for this right now. Slowly, they turned their head, one eye burning blue and cutting through the fog.

“Knock it off!” You spat, standing in front of the child further. The figure blinked, eye still burning blue, before turning back around and disappearing into the mist. “Damn that guy,” You mutter, turning to the child.

The poor dear was shaking like a leaf. You pat their shoulder some. “How about we don’t come out until a little later, when there’s no fog?” They nodded quickly, allowing you to guide them away. You turned some as you walked, glaring at the spot the figure was standing in. They had returned, eye still burning bright.

Once inside, you set a mug of warm tea in front of them. You made it back to the house quickly, choosing to avoid anything that would scare this child away from you.

“What’s your name?” You asked lightly. You decided to try and get their mind off what they just saw.

“Frisk.” It was short and raspy again. You nodded.

“Its nice to meet you, Frisk.” You smile.

“What…” They paused, fingering the rim of the mug. “What was that? Out there?” Your eyes widened. How should you play this? If you tell them the truth, they could decide to leave. If you don’t, they’ll know something was up and leave anyways.

You shrugged. “Sometimes we get unwanted visitors in the morning.” Half-truths weren't that bad. Plus, you weren't really lying. You do get some visitors in the morning.

“Even this early?” They ask, squinting at you. “And with shining blue eyes?” You nodded slowly.

“Yeah. The people here are weird.” You picked up your own mug. “Something in the water, methinks.” Frisk looked like they didn’t believe you. To be honest, you almost didn’t believe it yourself. It was best to get them to stay before telling the full truth.

"Well, I need to get some groceries. We ate the last bits of good food in this house earlier." You stood from the table, going to pull a worn red scarf off a hook. “Want to come into town with me? Might be better than staying in this creepy old house by yourself.” They nodded, following you out the door.

The sun was steadily rising, warming the air and dispelling the fog. You sighed, taking a deep breath in and relishing in the cold sting in your lungs.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” You ask, turning towards Frisk. “Its so nice to have somebody to walk with now.” You did them a once over. Their arms were crossed tightly around their midsection, shivering some. You frowned, taking your scarf and wrapping it around them. “We’ll find you something warmer to wear, I promise.”

They nodded, burying their head in your scarf. They stalled for a moment. “Why is it ripped?” You hummed, squinting at the fabric. You scowled when you saw that it was indeed ripped.

“Those brothers, I swear,” Frisk looked up at you curiously and you waved them off. “We're here. Sorry it was a bit of walk.” You pat them on the back and guided them through town and to the general store.

“Oh! If it isn’t the _Undertaker_!” The clerk called as you walked in. “Haven’t seen you in a while. What, have the dead finally get to you?” You rolled your eyes, pushing Frisk further into the store with the man’s laughter following you.

“Don’t listen to him, Frisk.” You sigh, going through some of the food. “He just doesn’t understand.”

The rest of your trip was silent.

You followed Frisk inside your house. Your arms were full of brown sacks with enough food to last you a few weeks. “Do you want to listen to some music? I’m sure I could get some station you like.” Frisk nodded, and you smiled, setting the bags on the counter and going to the dusty radio in the corner.

You flipped it on, messing with some of the dials. Static flooded the speakers as you readjusted the dials some more. Your brows furrowed when hauntingly sweet melody began to poke through the white noise. Frisk tilted their head., smiling.

“I’ve never heard that song before.” They said softly. You shook your head and banged a fist on the radio.

“Its just some feedback from another radio,” You heard what could have been an offended gasp, but quickly switched the station. Some smooth jazz music came through clearly and you wiped your hands together. “There. Now let’s put those groceries away, yeah?”

They scrounged in the bag for anything that belonged in the fridge and handed them to you. You played Tetris with the fridge for a bit, deciding to just shove everything inside. Once the fridge was done, you moved to the cupboards. You placed the nonperishables there and closed the doors, wiping the imaginary dust off your hands. You found the child at the sink.

The mugs from earlier were clean and put neatly in the dish rack. “When did you do the dishes?” They asked. You shrugged, going over and pulling some fur from the drain.

“All that matters is that they’re done.” You laugh awkwardly, pulling more white fur from the sink before throwing it. “The fog should’ve cleared up a bit if you wanna try the graveyard again.” They nodded slowly, playing with their fingers as you lead them out back.

“Is that person going to be there again?” They pause before the threshold. “The one with the glowing eye?” They point at their own eye.

You knelt before them, placing a hand on their shoulder. “No, he shouldn’t be. Trust me, that guy’s too lazy to try and do that again today.”

“But he’ll be back?” You stand fully.

“I’m not gonna lie to you kid. He will. But he’s not going to hurt a bit. Promise.” You hold out your hand, which they grasp tightly, and walk out to the cemetery with them. “Now, if we go this way, we’ll reach the end of the used lot. We just keep digging, right to left, up, repeat.”

They pulled at your hand at a crossing. “What’s that way?” You looked to where they were pointing. “It looks like a tomb.” A grand stone monument stood hauntingly in the light. Even with the sun warming your skin, you felt chills run up your back at the memories attached to the structure.

You side eye the kid. “It is. There was a really wealthy family that lived in this town once upon a time.” You pulled Frisk away. “Best not disturb it. I’ll show you the fountain instead. Its a little less foreboding.” They nodded mutely, glancing back at the tomb once more.

You stopped in front of a rather beautiful fountain. It had stopped working a while ago; whatever water was left inside was from the rain and swimming with algae. The stone was stained and had vines growing everywhere, obscuring whatever design it had.

“It’s a good fountain.” You state matter of factly.

“Its… broken.”

“A pond, then.”

They paused. “Are there any fish?” The water rippled, making the algae dance. There was no wind. Frisk gripped your hand harder as a shadow swam just below the surface of the murky water. You squeezed gently and lead them away.

“Anywhere else you’d like to go?” They seemed a bit shaky with what happened. You hummed lightly, deciding the best option to distract them. “How about… oh! I haven’t showed you your room yet. Come along, then.” You tugged gently. Frisk smiled softly.

“Alright. Is it a big room?” You shrugged.

“Bigger than mine.” You both giggled a bit, hopping the steps inside the building. You led them to the second floor. “So this first room here is a bit more of a guest bedroom. There are some toys and crayons if you’re ever interested.” You pulled them farther down the hallway. “The room on the right is mine. And this one is yours!” You smile as you open the door.

They gasped as they walked in. There was a soft rug in the middle of the room and clean covers thrown over the bed. There was a window seat opposite of the door overlooking the cemetery and a desk on the left side of the room.

“I know its not much, but we can always make it better the longer you stay.” You yelped as they tackled you in a hug, arms wrapped rather tightly around your middle.

“Its great! Thank you!”

Slowly, you wrapped an arm around them and rested the opposite hand on their head. “Of course. Let me know if there’s anything you need or want in here. I’ll try my best to accommodate.”

They pulled away, then curiously peered around your frame. You followed their line of sight and blanched. The door to the attic was ajar.

“What’s up there?” They asked tentatively.

“Nothing really of interest,” You say, going over to shut the door. “Now, I won’t completely ban you from going up there, just don’t go up there alone.” They nodded, watching you pull out a key and lock it. “Its not safe. Some of the floorboards are really loose and could give away underfoot. Wouldn’t want my knew tenant to go and fall through the building on me, would I?” They giggled when you ruffled their hair.

“No, that sounds dangerous.”

“Oh, super dangerous.” You laughed some, placing a hand on their back and leading them downstairs. “How about something to eat?” Frisk bounced down the stairs, you chuckling some as you followed. You picked them up under their arms and lifted them onto the counter. You swung to the fridge.

“What do you feel like?” Your eyes caught the ripped wrapper of a chocolate bar. You crumpled it further and stuck it in your pocket. Not today, Satan.

“Hot dogs?” They asked. You ruffled their hair again.

“Sure. Wanna fill the pot? I'll get the ketchup and mustard.” They nodded and jumped off the counter. You felt the temperature drop a considerable amount, enough to raise goosebumps.

“Di-did you leave a window open? The door?” You flipped the sink on for Frisk when they put the pot in the sink.

“No, I didn’t. Sometimes the heating goes out.” You shrug, turning the water off. You helped them lift the pot out of the sink and onto the stove.

“That fast?” You sighed, jiggling the dial to turn the burner on.

“Sometimes. Ah, there it goes.” You turn the dial up enough to boil the water and plopped the 'dogs in. “Do you want the radio on again?”

“The stove!” Frisk cried. You snapped around, watching in horror as the dial crawled all the way up. The stove top burned white.

“Papyrus, get out of my kitchen!” You yell, dashing to the dial and turning it down hurriedly. Frisk screamed and you pushed them behind you protectively. You looked to where they were pointing and stared down the tall shadow in the doorway.


	2. The Apparitions

That night, you were tucking Frisk into bed. Neither of you had spoken a word since the kitchen incident. They looked terrified at the prospect of being left in the dark alone but was still stuck in quiet mode. You sighed finally, sitting at the edge of their bed.

“Look, about what happened today…” You picked at the worn fabric. “I know it was scary, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

They were quiet, choosing to stare out the window. “Who’s Papyrus?”

You winced, knowing that it would come up sooner or later. “He’s, uh, a good friend -”

“I didn’t know friends burned down other friends’ kitchens.” You thought you heard a snort of laughter out in the hallway, but you ignored it.

“Normally, they don’t.” You abandon the blankets and go to playing with your fingers. “But Papyrus is… a different breed of friend.” Yeah, you definitely heard laughter that time. “He won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“How was he able to turn the knob from the doorway?” You shook your head, standing and adjusting the blanket around them better.

“I told you – he’s a different breed. Do you need anything before you fall asleep?” They shook their head. You nodded. “Alrightie then. Don’t be afraid to wake me up if you do – I’m right next door.” You walk out of the room slowly. You turn one last time at the door, hand on the light switch. “Door open or closed?”

“Open. But only a little.” You nodded, flipping the switch.

“I’ll leave the hall light on. Good night Frisk.”

“G’night.” You pulled the door partly shut. You kept your word and ignored the light switch in the hall. You step downstairs, determined to have a cup of tea before bed. One was already waiting for you, steaming on the table.

“Thanks, Asgore.” You sigh, slipping tiredly into the chair across from the big guy. You took a large sip, humming as the warmth relaxed you. “Dandelion?”

“Its good for your digestion and rich in vitamin A, C, and D.”

“Because I don’t get enough vitamin D as it is.” You both chuckle. There’s a nice quietness that fills the space between you as you sip your tea. He’s in a simple dress shirt and khakis tonight.

“You looked stressed all night.”

You gently placed the mug on the table. “Aside from the fact that Papyrus just about burned down my kitchen. Again.”

Asgore chuckled. “He just gets over excited.”

“I know. But it scared Frisk. Did you see how shaken they were?”

He nodded. “As long as they didn’t get hurt.”

“They didn’t.” You didn’t even flinch at the new comer. Sans was leaning lazily on his arm. His undershirt was a tad dirty; you’d wash it for him if you ever could. “Kid’s got _spirit_.”

“Not now, Sans.” You shoot him a look. “I’m mad at your brother.”

“You know he didn’t mean it.” He spoke tiredly, giving you the same schpeel he always gives you when this happens. “Wait – why can’t I tell jokes if you’re mad at Papyrus?”

“Because they suck!” Papyrus exclaims as he appears. His shirt is clean and crisp, and his tweed pants look great with the suspenders he’s wearing.

“Speaking of…” You deadpan, turning in your chair. “Papyrus.” The tall skeleton sank into himself at your tone.

“I’ve been meaning to apologize.” He says, wringing his paperboy cap in his gloved hands. “B-but the tiny human seemed exceptionally frightened, so I waited.”

“I appreciate that, thank you.” Your flat tone made him shrink further into his dress shirt.

“Aw, don’t lay into him too hard, bud.” Sans half-heartedly defended. You glanced at him, sighing.

“Alright. But you can’t burn my kitchen every time you don’t like what I’m cooking. Especially now that there’s a kid in the house.”

Papyrus nodded frantically. “Of course! It won’t happen again! The Great Papyrus won’t let you down!” He shouted, slapping his cap back on his skull.

“Papyrus, please refrain from being too loud,” Toriel, elegant as ever in her purple sundress, padded down the stairs silently. “The child – Frisk – is asleep.”

She came to the table and sat opposite of Sans. She placed a soft hand-paw on your forearm. It was comforting.

“Thank you,” You smile, finishing your tea. “But I’m not done being upset.”

Papyrus sighed dramatically, draping his lanky form over your own. “But I apologized the most honorable apology.”

You patted his ulna. Or was that his radius? “I know, but you’re not who I’m talking about. Anymore, at least.” You lean forward and stare hard at Sans. He’s started sweated and casually whistles as he avoids eye contact.

“What have you done, mister?” Toriel gives him a pointed and rather disappointed look.

“I may have… freaked the kid out a bit too.” He says, gesturing with his hands as he shrugs. “They caught me at a bad time?”

“It’s always a bad time with you.” Asgore chuckles.

“Meh. I was in the moment.” He closed of his eye sockets – you still haven’t figured out how – and gets up to leave. “I’m gonna go _rest_.” With that, his figure dissipates. You glance at Papyrus, who is still draped over you, when his chest rumbles.

“I can’t tell if that was a pun or not.”

Toriel laughs lightly and shakes her head. “I believe we all should be getting to bed.”

“Ghosts don’t sleep, do they?” You ask, prying Papyrus off of you and making your way to the stairs.

“Personally, I don’t. There’s no need to normal slumber if we’re already in eternal slumber.” He says, tapping his chin a bit. You can’t help the snort of laughter.

“Paps, if you were in your Eternal Slumber, you wouldn’t be a ghost.”

He gasps. “Really?”

You laugh again. “Goodnight everybody.” A chorus of goodnights follow you up the stairs. You peek in Frisk’s room to see them sound asleep. Toriel had already manifested beside them and was gently petting their hair.

You resign to your room, closing the door, but not latching it shut. You pull on some pajamas the crawl into bed. You hut the lamp off and sighed.

What a day.

“Grounds Keeper -” You yell and shoot to your feet, bouncing on the bed slightly. The voice was right next your ear.

“Papyrus!” You hiss. “You can’t just do that! We talked about this!”

“I know, but I had a question.”

You blink at him. “This couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Well – no – I – um -” He sputtered, grasping his hat again. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“What was your question, Papyrus?”

His shoulders sagged in relief but straightened confidentially soon after. “I wanted to know when we get to meet the tiny human in person – er – ghost.” You stall some. When you looked at him, Papyrus was bent over slightly with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Or what you assumed was one.

“Papy, I -” You eyes widened when the door creaked. You both turned to see a very sleepy Frisk pushing it open. Frantically, you pushed Papyrus towards the closet. Thankfully, he got the hint and hid behind the doors.

“What is it Frisk?” You squinted at their silhouette, light from the hallway flooding in. You stepped off the bed and in front of them.

“I heard you yell,” They yawned. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Who were you talking to?” They glanced at the closet. The hangers on the doorknob was swinging wildly.

“Um, no one, why?” They took a step toward the closet. You matched it.

“What’s in the closet?” Step.

“Clothes, mostly.” Counter step.

“Mostly?” Step.

You dashed to the closet when they did, slamming your back in the wood. You were just a tad quicker.

“What are you hiding?” How was this child so cute yet so intimidating? A cold sweat broke out on your neck.

“No one – I mean nothing!” You laugh awkwardly. “No skeletons in my closet.”

“Grounds Keeper, you know that’s a blatant lie.” You froze at the voice. “Honesty is the best policy, after all.”

You were so dead. Pun not intended.

“You allowed Frisk to push you out of the way mutely. You watched as they peered into the closet. Bones began to rattle and you assumed Papyrus was waving.

“Hello!” The door slammed shut. Frisk looked at you in shock. “Well that was rude.” Frisk yelped and spun to the bed. Papyrus was straightening his suspenders.

“The-the-there’s a skeleton!” You nodded, letting them freak out.

Papyrus squinted at you. “Wait, was that a pun?”

“There was a _literal_ skeleton in your closet!” Frisk yelled.

“It was a pun! Nyehh!” Papyrus looked so distressed. You just flipped on the light, plopping down next to Sans. The both of you watched them freak out.

“Hey.”

“Yo.”

“So this is a thing now.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you went to bed?”

“They’re so loud, they woke up the dead. Literally.”

“No puns right now, please, can’t you see Papyrus is stressed as is?”

“Fair enough.” You both went back to being silent, watching Frisk lose their mind over the skeleton, and the skeleton lose it at your accidental pun.

After a while, they each calmed down considerably. Frisk and Papyrus were sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at each other intently. Even sitting, Papyrus was a good stretch taller. You wondered, again, if he was that tall when he was alive.

“You’re a skeleton.” Frisk said flatly.

“And you are a human.” Papyrus nodded in affirmation. “Now that that’s settled, allow me to introduce myself!” He stood, striking a rather goofy pose. “I am the Great Papyrus! Skeletal ghost with very high standards and very low patience with puns.”

With that, Sans huffed and hopped out of bed. “And I’m Sans. Nice to meetcha kiddo.” He ruffled their hair some. The giggled at the familiar gesture. They stood, holding out a hand to each brother.

“I’m Frisk.” The brothers each took a hand and shook it lightly.

“And I’m going back to bed.” You laugh. “Frisk, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight or do you think you’re good in your own?” You barely got the words out when they shuffled into your bed. “Alrightie then. Night Papyrus, Sans.”

“Night guys!” Frisk waved from under the covers.

“Goodnight!” Papyrus waved as enthusiastically. Sans just nodded. With that, they disappeared and you snuggled under the covers for some much need rest.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! I am so sorry for not updating!! Class has been busy and with work and all... plus I lost the flashdrive I had this chapter on... a disaster!! But I found it!! So now I can go back to writing!!

You slowly made your way downstairs, wiping the sleep from your eyes. It was severely early; the midnight fog still clung to the earth and ghostly wisps. Frisk was still soundly asleep in your bed. You grimaced, remembering how their bony frame kept poking you in the night whenever they snuggled closer. The extra warmth was definitely welcomed, but…

You sigh, shaking your head. It wasn’t any of your business. You decided that you were making coffee this morning. Yesterday was a tea morning, this morning felt more of a coffee morning. You prepared the drink, thoughts drifting towards everything you had to do today. You ran through a mental list; there was going to be a funeral later today, so you would need to prepare the church. It would be good to bring Frisk along to help.

“What’re you up so early for?” You glance over your shoulder to see Sans leaning lazily against the counter. He yawned – with his mouth closed, you’ll never know – and stretched. His back popped with a satisfying sound. You twisted your own back and felt the tension crack up and down.

“Got stuff to do.” You grunted back, sipping your coffee finally.

“Sounds boring.”

“Not boring, just respectful.”

“You’re kidding, another one?”

Static began ringing through the kitchen as the radio started. “Of course, my dear. Did you not hear the phone conversation just last week?”

“Mettaton,” You groan, setting your coffee down and giving the radio a pointed stare. “Why do you keep eavesdropping?”

The static increased in his silence.

“Ya _phone_ -y.”

“Sans, okay, that was uncalled for.” You set your stare on him. His grin increased, and you realized what you just said.

“Un _call_ ed for, you say?” You hear giggling and see Toriel standing in the doorway.

“Don’t encourage him.” You deadpan, looking into your coffee. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Don’t _call_ us out like that, bud,” Sans points a phalange at you. “You’re the one who started this _landline_ of conversation.”

“Weak.” Is all you say.

“How’s the child?” Asgore cuts in, somehow squeezing past Toriel.

“Still sleeping,” You respond, grateful for the change in topic. “After last night, I’m thinking that they can handle just Papyrus and Sans for now. Maybe the rest of you can introduce yourselves later.” He nodded, taking a spot next to you. “Besides, I don’t think Papyrus could handle not manifesting himself for very long. He already gets antsy when we have guests over.”

“We have guests over?” Said skeleton yelled. His voice reverberated around the kitchen, letting you know that he was there but just didn’t care for the amount of room left in your small kitchen.

“No, Pap, we were just talking about you.” You laugh and shake your head.

“Well of course you were! No one can resist talking about the magnificence that is me!” You shake your head again, taking the final sip of your coffee and placing the mug in the sink.

“Papyrus, would you like to come to the church with us when Frisk wakes up?” You shrunk under Toriel’s mom eyes and rinsed your cup out. “We’re going to clean up a bit and no one’s better at it than you are.”

“Wowie! I would gladly accompany you and the small human!” Sans grunted when he began floating. Papyrus appeared, snuggling his brother closer to his chest like a teddy bear. “I would ask Sans to join, but I’m afraid he is too lazy to do much of cleaning. Let alone anything.”

“Yup.” Sans bobbed his head in agreement. Or was he just about ready to doze off again? “But then again, the pews are kinda comfy.”

“Sans! I will not permit you to sleep in a church!”

“Not like I haven’t before,” He yawns. You felt there was almost a sinister story behind that statement but opted out of saying anything.

“Come with anyways,” You say. “It’ll be good for you.”

Suddenly it was just you and the brothers. Frisk hobbled down the stairs. The shirt you let them borrow was excessively large on them; it was decently big on you, but they looked like they were drowning it.

“What’s going on?” They asked. A little fist was rubbing at their eye. All they needed now was a teddy bear or a blankie hanging from their other hand.

“Frisk? Why are you up?” You almost sounded like your mom. “Its way too early for you to be awake!”

“Mmmmm loud.” They yawned. You scowled a second before sighing, going over and putting a hand on their back.

“I suppose it was.” You moved them to the table. They stumbled into a chair when you went to the fridge. You tapped the handle impatiently. There was nothing for breakfast. Well, there was food, but you weren’t sure what they would want. You nabbed a plastic bowl full of various fruit. You snapped it open and set it in front of them. “You up for some work today?”

They nodded, almost numbly, as they chewed on a piece of watermelon. “What’re we doing?”

“We’re going to the church!” Papyrus exclaimed loudly. A yell was ripped from Frisk’s throat, startled, and fell off they’re chair. “What?” Papyrus looked confused, Sans still snuggled into his chest. You noticed he had fallen asleep in his brother’s arms.

“I-I thought it was a dream.” They gasped.

“Nope! I assure you I am one hundred percent real!”

“ _Corporeal_.” Sans muttered. He was still making puns? In his sleep? Papyrus frowned, turning Sans around in his arms.

“I do not know whether to be impressed or not.” Sans’ head lolled back as he kept snoring.

It was silent for a beat.

“Why the church?” Frisk hurriedly said. You could understand; it was uncomfortable with _dead silence_.

…

You were going to hell.

“We actually are tasked with preparing for,” You took a glance at Papyrus. “Funeral prep.”

His face fell and you felt your soul chip away a little. “Yes. It is a sad task.” His look hardened, and you were sure that if he had actual eyes, they would be sparkling. “B-but! We will do so with gusto and the most respect!”

You sighed in relief. It didn’t take too much to bring him down, but he never stayed down for too long. “Yes we will! Get dressed, kiddo, we’ve got work to do!”

They nodded, grabbing a chunk of cantaloupe before gal _-loupe-_ ing up the stairs. You sighed to yourself, ignoring Papyurs’ confused look. You were definitely going to hell. You sealed the plastic container like you had your fate and turned to the ghosts. Sans was just waking up (again). Papyrus had abandoned his confused puppy look for an excited child one. You laughed, motioning him to follow you to the broom closet.

“Let’s get everything ready while we wait for the kid.” Beyond the creaky door was a little plastic tub filled to the brim with all sorts of chemicals, rags, and spray bottles. You lifted it and brought it over closer to the back door. Papyrus handed you a broom and a mop and you leaned them against the wall next to Sans.

You moved to the bottom of the stairs and watched Frisk hobble down them. “Sweetie, didn’t you wear those clothes yesterday?”

They nodded, cheeks flushing some. “They’re, um, they’re the only ones … I … have.” You froze. The only ones …? Come to think of it, you don’t remember them bringing a suitcase or even a bag with them.

A soft cracking sounded from the living room. You both peered in to see the fireplace roaring. You sighed, grabbing the little plastic bucket you keep by the fire for these occasions. You poured whatever water was in it over the fire to put it out.

“Well, we’ll just have to get you some more while you’re here then. But first,” You gestured to Papyrus, who eagerly lifted Frisk and onto his shoulders. They squealed in delight. You struck a fancy pose, pointing to the door. “To the church!”

You all made for the door with the supplies. Papyrus marched along happily, talking with Frisk animatedly. Sans leaned over to you.

“So the kid…” He didn’t even need to finish before you were nodding, all signs of laughter leaving your face.

“Yup.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I’m going to do what I said.” You felt a flare of determination push through your chest. “Then I’m going to keep them here, nice and safe.”


	4. The Church

The church wasn’t too far away. Papyrus marched dutifully with Frisk high on his shoulders. Sans trudged slightly behind you, hands deep in his wrinkled trousers. It was quiet save for Papyrus, who was chatting away like nothing even mattered. He also stole the cleaning supplies you were carrying so you wouldn’t have to. You caught sight of the tomb out of the corner of your eye.

A chill ran down your back, but you ignored it. Sans gave a hum. “Somethin’ got your goat, _kid_?”

You sighed. “Really? You have to make a pun while making sure someone was okay?”

“Hey, you _goat_ to do what you _goat_ to do.” He shrugged and you groaned again. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s nothing, honestly. Just the –” You heard water splashing and Frisk screaming.

“ _HIYAAAH_!”

“Frisk!” You ran in front of them and Papyrus, creating a barrier between them and whatever scared the child. You paused. “Undyne?”

“Undyne!” Papyrus cheered, placing the cleaning supplies on the ground and running to her.

"Papyrus!" Undyne ran up to Papyrus.

"(y/n)." Sans poked your cheek.

"Not now Sans."

Standing in front of you in all her glory stood a dripping fish on two legs. Her white shirt was usually billowier – you guessed she was some kind of pirate before she died – but the wet fabric hung limply. Her red hair dripped from its pony tail, and whatever wasn’t pulled back latched to her face.

“Hey dorks!” She all but shouted. At least she didn’t have her sword this time. You didn’t think Frisk could handle that.

“Heh, _wet’s_ up, Undyne?” You and Papyrus groaned in unison at Sans’ pun, but it seemed to go unnoticed by your visitor.

“Hey, who’s this?” Undyne was just as tall as Papyrus and easily plucked Frisk off his shoulders. “I haven’t seen this runt before.”

“Put them down,” You warned. Poor Frisk; their eyes were wide and small whimpers left their mouth. Undyne glanced at you with a single yellow eye before plopping them back into Papyrus’ waiting arms.

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Whatever.” She eyed the kid a little before leaning in, hands finding their way to her hips. “Say, what’s your name anyways?”

Before they could even say anything, Papyrus gleamed. “Oh no! What a terrible friend; I forgot to introduce my new friend to my old friend!”

“Who’re you calling old, punk!”

“N-not old per se,” How do skeletons even sweat? You mentally shrugged and chalked it up to ghost hijinks. “See, what I mean by old is by how long I’ve known said friend.”

“And you’ve known me the longest, right?” Undyne’s single eye gleamed as she jabbed a thumb into her chest.

You managed to grab Frisk out of the distracted skeleton’s grasp and set them on the ground next to you. “Technically, I have known Sans longer.”

“ _What_?” You rolled your eyes and knelt in front of Frisk. They were still staring wide eyed at Undyne. Sans was looking on with a single eye trained on them.

“Are you okay?” You whispered.

Shakily, they nodded. “Wh-who is she?” They whispered back. There was a good-humored wail and you turned just in time to see Undyne stick Papyrus in a headlock.

“Please do not noogie the skeleton!”

“That’s Undyne the Undying.” Sans butt in nonchalantly. “She used to travel all over the place, startin’ scruffs and whatnot. Legend says that they tried to chop off her head, but the axe shattered, and they had to let her go. At least that’s how she says it.”

“Sans, too much.” You hissed. He just shrugged in response.

“But how is she _The Undying_ if she’s dead?” Frisk asked. You felt time stop and stared at them. “What?”

Laughter bubbled up from your chest. You gripped onto their shoulder for support, hunching forward as you struggled to breathe through your laughter. You could vaguely hear Sans laugh as well. You steadied your breathing, wiping a rogue tear.

“That, Frisk, was the funniest godda – gosh darn thing I’ve heard all week.” Seemingly more at ease, Frisk’s shoulders dropped slightly. They nervously looked back at the pirate-turned-ghost. She had release Papyrus from her hold, and they were busy flexing at each other and shouting.

“But seriously, what’re you guys doing outside the house?” Undyne yelled.

“We’re going to the church.” You stand again, a protective hand on Frisk’s shoulder. “How’s the fountain?”

Undyne laughed, slapping Papyrus’ back so hard his joints rattled. “That old dump? It’s _still_ broken!”

Your unoccupied hand finds its way onto your hip as you raise an eyebrow at her. “And who’s fault is that?” A flush grows on her blue cheeks and she looks away, remembering exactly what she had done. Frisk covered their mouth in an attempt to hide their giggling. Undyne noticed this and began chuckling as well.

“You’re gutsy for laughing at me, wimp, I’ll give you that. I guess I should properly introduce myself now.” She bent down so she was eye level with them, thrusting out a clawed hand. “Undyne the Undying, fiercest pirate and plunderer the world over!”

“Frisk,” They shakily gripped Undyne’s hand and bobbed it lightly. “Frisk the, uh, the Human.” Sans barked out a laugh.

“We should really get to the church,” You piped up as they let each other go.

“Yeah, it was good _sea_ ing you again, Undyne.” Sans gave a little finger salute before walking off. You rolled your eyes and motioned for Frisk to follow.

“Make sure you guys stop by the fountain sometime!” Undyne called, waving a hand sporadically. “It gets kinda lonely!”

“Will do! C’mon Pap.” Papyrus gave Undyne one last hug before grabbing the cleaning supplies and jogging to catch up. You looked over when Frisk grabbed your hand. “What’s up?”

“How many ghosts do you have here?” You blinked slightly and look away again.

“Honestly? Sometimes there are too many. Gets hard to sleep sometimes.” You smiled softly and squeezed their hand. “But you get used to it.” They giggled.

The rest of the walk was spent in mostly silence; Papyrus was humming a little tune (how could skeletons hum again?). Eventually, he fell quiet. You stood in a row, staring up at the rather foreboding building. The church stood tall and proud, the steeple rising to a sharp looking point. There wasn’t a porch, but there were four little steps leading to the single door. The white paint on the sides was begging for a new coat and the roof (from where you were standing) looked like it was rusting.

“This is our stop.” You sighed, dropping Frisk’s hand and wiping your palms on your shorts. “Let’s get this circus going.” You motioned for your troupe to follow. You opened the door and led everyone through. Dust swirled around you guys as the floorboards creaked underfoot. A thick layer of… something covered the windows and dampened the only light source you guys had.

‘This is creepy.” You chuckled some at Frisk’s comment and turned to them.

“Yeah, it kinda is.” You clapped your hands, which echoed throughout the empty building. “Alright! Papyrus, you’re on dust duty!”

He clicked his heels and saluted you. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Frisk, do you think you can sweep?”

They nodded furiously. “Yup! I swept up all the time before I came here!” You mentally winced at the statement but kept a straight face.

“Deal. Sans?” You glanced around the pews to find the spectral already lazing about. “You just… yeah, you’re good.” He gave you a thumbs up. You shook your head. “I’ll get to working on the windows.” With that, you all set to work. You hummed along to a melody in your head as you wiped down the windows. You sprayed the glass cleaner and did a general, big swipe and jumped back when your reflection was not your own.

You yelped as you fell straight on your butt. Everyone turned towards you and the window. Sans even opened an eye socket.

“Oh,” A soft voice filtered through. “Oh... I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you.” Your reflection pushed through and out floated an actual, traditional ghost.

“Napstablook! I haven’t seen you in a while.” You smile, adjusting yourself on the floor better as he floated closer. “How have you been?”

“You know.” Frisk gently put down their cleaning supplies and tiptoed over. “Still dead and all… No one visits me anymore... so it gets kind of lonely.” You nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry about that, Blook.” You glance at Frisk before brightening up again. “Have you met Frisk yet? They’d love to visit you!”

First the blinking and humming skeletons, now blushing ghost. “Oh… you don’t have to… if you don’t want to… I won’t make you.”

Frisk nodded frantically. “I would be honored!” Napstablook began to fade in and out in embarrassment.

Papyrus gasped. “May I come along to go visit too? Sometimes a good walk in the cemetery is soothing for the soul. And coincidentally, I have one of those!”

“Oh… I don’t know…” You shot the shy ghost a smile.

“Its so you don’t have to be lonely anymore, Blook.” Finally, his body floated a little higher.

“O-okay… If it wouldn’t be too much trouble… you all can visit whenever you want.”

“That’s the _spirit_.”

“Sans!”


	5. The Lunch

You wiped away the sweat on your brow with the back of your arm. The church was practically sparkling; the windows let in bright sunlight, every surface was clear of dust thanks to Papyrus’ master dusting skills, and Frisk did an excellent job of sweeping up the floors. And Sans, well –

“Sans, you lazy bones, you did nothing to help in the slightest!” Papyrus yelled, picking up his brother and stomping out of the church. His yelling followed him out, along with yours and Frisk’s giggling.

You nudged them slightly, picking up the basket of cleaning supplies. “C’mon, let’s go get them before they get lost.”

Frisk paused slightly at the door and turned around. They must’ve found what they were looking for and waved excitedly. “Bye Napstablook!” They cheered. You glanced in to see Napstablook peering shyly behind a pew. His figure bobbed slightly.

“Oh… you’re leaving now… Well… I’ll see you later… if you want to.” With that, he faded out of existence. You both hopped down the steps and managed to catch up with Papyrus. He had finished his rant about Sans being lazy and opted to cuddle him to his chest again. You chuckled lightly to yourself and shook your head. This caught the attention of your companions.

“What’s up, kid?” Sans nodded his head in your direction.

“You two.” You say again with a chuckle. “You both are so different. Papyrus is all crisp and clean and tidy and you’re… well, almost the exact opposite.” Frisk giggled a bit at this.

Sans shrugged the best he could in his brother’s arms. “What can we say, its part of our charm.”

“As much as I would wish Sans would clean up his appearance,” Papyrus sighed disappointedly, but he couldn’t do much to hide the admiration in his voice. “I would be very upset if he were to leave.”

“Aaw, Paps, that’s so sweet of you to say.” You coo.

The skeleton’s cheek bones flushed a light orange. “Ah, shucks.”

“Whoa!” Frisk pointed towards him. “You blush orange!”

“W-well of course I do!” Papyrus replied indignantly. “Though I can turn souls blue, orange is the color of my magic!”

“You guys are magic?” Their head tilted to the side.

“Kind of,” You answered. “See, they gotta be able to manifest and teleport somehow, right?” You chuckled when they nodded.

“Right.”

“We have reached our destination!” Papyrus cheered. He ran into the house, losing his cap. Frisk bent and picked it up before racing in after him. You laughed at their childishness and climbed the stairs yourself.

You caught Frisk’s attention before they ran off too far the stairs. “If you wash up real quick, I’ll start getting lunch ready.” They nodded hurriedly and continued bounding up the stairs.

You passed the living room without a care but doubled back when you caught a glimpse of a figure. Toriel was sitting in the arm chair you got specifically for her (there was a long story behind that), staring into the roaring fireplace.

You frowned and set down the basket of supplies up against the wall. You walked over and kneeled in front of her, knees pressing hard into the worn but still plush rug. You grabbed her warm paws in your hands.

“That child…” It was all she said, shaking her head.

You nodded softly. “I know, Tori. I know.” Your thoughts turned back to when Toriel and Asgore first came through. She was distraught over many things; they both were. They’re both better now, now that they’ve settled and found some semblance of peace.

She sighed above you, moving her paw to squeeze your hands. “Thank you, child. Now let’s go make lunch, shall we?” You smiled, helping her out of the arm chair.

You both silently worked together, pulling out various lunch meats and a loaf of bread. She began humming a small tune as she began working on a pie. She seemed so much better than earlier, but you could still see a stiffness in her frame.

“Oh, so Frisk met Undyne and Napstablook today.” You tell her absentmindedly.

Toriel had to stifle a giggle. “Ah, Undyne. Was she as rowdy as she usually is?”

You nodded. “She was. Scared Frisk a bit, but they calmed down.”

“And how is Napstablook?”

“Oh, he’s alright.” You shrugged, placing a finished sandwich on a plate and starting a new one. “A little lonely, but he only ever stays at the church, so I don’t know if that’s on me or if that’s on him.”

“Who’re you talking to?” You hummed and looked to the doorway. Frisk was just making their way into the kitchen. You glanced behind you to see Toriel had vanished.

“No one, really.”

“Another ghost?”

You stared at the sandwiches, sighing and picking up both plates. “Yeah. We’ll let her finish the pie while we eat. You can meet her afterwards.”

Frisk hopped into their chair and eagerly waited for you to put a plate in front of them. You sat down with your own, watching as they all but shoved their whole sandwich in their mouth.

“Frisk,” You admonished. “You’ll choke, be careful.”

“Forry.” Was their muffled reply. You chuckled and shook your head. Soon, the smell rich butterscotch flooded your senses. You sighed at the smell, Frisk doing the same. They fidgeted in their spot, slowly chewing their food. “Is she nice?”

“Nice?” You scoff playfully. “Toriel is one of the sweetest people – er – ghosts, you will ever meet.” Frisk giggled a bit at your slip up, and you smiled all the same. There was a ding in the kitchen.

“Pie’s ready!” Toriel called. Frisk nervously glanced between you and the doorway. You nodded, standing and taking the now empty plates. You lead the way with a tilt of your head. Frisk hopped off their chair, but still lagged behind.

“C’mon. She ain’t gonna hurt you none.”

“(y/n), I thought I taught you better grammar skills than that.” You rolled your eyes. You could feel Frisk grip your leg as they hid behind it. You gently pulled away, letting them stand by themselves.

“Sorry, I forgot you were my teacher for a little bit.” You chuckled some and went to the sink, dropping the plates in carefully.

“Hello, little one.” Toriel elegantly kneeled to their level, letting the skirt of her purple sundress flow around her legs. “I am Toriel.”

“H-hi,” Frisk moved forward shyly. “I’m Frisk.”

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Frisk.” She held out a paw and, with a little silent encouragement from you, Frisk took hold of it. They shook for a little bit before Frisk pulled away, staring at their hand.

“You’re soft.”

You and Toriel laughed at this as she got to her feet. “That seems to be everyone’s reaction.” She tried to stifle her laughter behind a paw. “Thank you, dear. Would you like some pie?”

“May I?”

“Yes you may.” Toriel set about cutting out some pie and setting them on plates for you both. You leaned against the counter closest to Frisk.

“See, I told you she was nice.” You ruffled their hair some. “She’s good people.”

“Ghosts.” Frisk corrected you.

You chuckled again. “Right. She’s good ghosts.”

“Here we are, children!” Toriel sang, presented two plates of warm butterscotch pie. “I made butterscotch this time. I hope you don’t mind, but it felt like a butterscotch kind of day today.”

“Thanks.” You dug around and pulled two forks out. You hummed as you chewed on your slice. Warm pie was the best pie.

“Is the church all tidied up?” You nodded, going to verbally answer when Toriel shot you a stern look. “Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

You flushed as Frisk giggled. You swallowed and answered. “Church is all clean.”

“And when will the service be held?” You glanced at the little analogue clock on the wall.

“Later this evening.” You finished your pie and Toriel took it from your hands and brought it to the sink. “They’ll drop the deceased off an hour or so before. When they’re done there, we’ll move to the cemetery.”

“Sounds sad,” Frisk commented softly. You nodded.

“It is, but its our job.” They stayed silent for a beat.

“Do you like your job?” It was a hesitant question, almost like they thought it was a taboo topic. You knelt down to their eye level.

“I do. I absolutely do.” You placed a comforting hand on their shoulder and squeezed. “It’s an honor to be doing this, to help people transition through this period. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” That seemed to calm them down a bit, and they latched onto you. You almost fell back at the force but managed to stay somewhat upright. You hugged them back tightly. Toriel moved into your line of sight and smiled gently at you. You smiled back. You patted Frisk’s back and pulled away some.

“I think that we should go into town before the service.” They cocked their head to the side in a silent question. “You need more clothes, and I’d be more than happy to spend more time with you.”

They beamed and Toriel chuckled. “Here, child,” She pulled a knitted sweater from somewhere (ghosts are weird, man). “I spent the afternoon knitting this for you, since the one you are wearing is a tad short.” Frisk held it gently in their hands. It was the same color as the one they had on, but it definitely looked like it would fit better and be warmer.

“Th-thank you Toriel!” Frisk flung themselves at her for a hug.

“Oh, you’re welcome, my child.” Toriel patted her pack some. “And, (y/n), don’t forget your scarf.” She materialized your red scarf out of thin air, the same red scarf from Frisk’s first day.

Your eye twitched and you grabbed it. “That reminds me. Boys!” Your yell echoed slightly in the empty space. There was rapid stomping before Papyrus manifested himself at the bottom of the stairs. Sans slowly appeared at his side.

“Yes, Grounds Keeper?” You held up the scarf. Their eye sockets seemed to widen at the sight. “Scatter!” Papyrus yelled and the two ghosts dashed in opposite sides into the house, hoping to escape your wrath.


	6. The Boutique

You grumbled behind the soft fabric of your scarf. Papyrus and Sans had managed to escape your tirade (they should be thankful they can vanish on a whim) and you had no other choice than to leave them be.

For now, at least.

Frisk had changed into the sweater Toriel knit them by the time you gave up looking for the brothers. They looked significantly warmer than the last time you had walked to town. While she had kept the original striped pattern and colors, it was longer than the old one. You ruffled their hair some.

“What was that for?” Frisk asked, fixing their hair.

You shrugged. “Just ‘cause.”

“Rude.” You laughed and ruffled their hair again. “Hey!”

You smiled as you passed the town’s welcome sign. “So I was thinking we get you at least one nice, dress-up outfit. Like a in-case-of-fancy-event-wear-me kind of thing.”

“Do you have one?”

You tilted your head to the side. “I’ve actually got two. I’ve got a really nice dress and a suit.”

“Those are two very different outfits.” You opened the door, smiling a bit at the bell announcing your arrival. Frisk ducked under your arm.

“They are. Which one I wear depends on my mood for the day.” You both stared into the boutique, rows and rows of clothes spread out in front of you. “What were you feeling? Suit or dress?”

They hummed, looking between any open aisles. “Can I do what you do?” You nodded frantically. Your sure if you saw yourself in a mirror, your eyes would be sparkling.

“Definitely! Whatever you want to make you comfortable.” Their smile reached passed their eyes and lit up their entire face. And thus, you traversed the store, picking out dresses and suits that Frisk might like and what they might fit into.

You each carried a small pile to a rather lovely looking employee. “Uh, hi,” They jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion. “Oh, uh, sorry.”

“Oh, no worries dear.” The woman smiled, folding her hands delicately in front of her light purple dress. “How can I help you today?”

“We were wondering about the fitting rooms?” You smiled meekly.

“Of course!” The woman giggled lightly, gesturing to the clothes. “I should have assumed. Follow me this way, please.”  


The woman scuttled off, you and Frisk following briskly. The fitting rooms were on the complete opposite of where you and Frisk had been perusing. The woman knocked lightly on a dark wooden door.

There was a slight sigh on the other side. “Ah, what a lovely knock.”

“Oops, excuse me.” The woman giggled again. She moved to the next and repeated her actions. When there wasn’t a response, the woman opened it up and made a grand gesture. “All yours, sweetie.” You passed off your pile to Frisk and they dashed into the small room. You plopped onto a bench to wait.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.” The woman began straightening some of the racks behind you.

The door swung open and Frisk stepped out proudly. They were wearing a nice black suit. The tie was a deep red and stood out against the white dress shirt. It was a little wrinkly in places, but you assumed it was because they were having trouble getting into the outfit.

“What do you think?” They struck a couple of silly poses. You and the shopkeeper laughed and clapped.

“It looks good, Frisk!” You called. You gestured them forward. You adjusted the outfit slightly, making sure it looked nice, and straightened the tie. “There. Do you like it?”

They nodded frantically. “It’s the best one!” You smiled, ruffling their hair.

“That’s good, at least.” You gently pushed them back towards the fitting rooms. “Now go try the dresses.” They bounded off and shut the door again.

You scratched the back of your head awkwardly. The woman patted your forearm lightly as she took the spot next to you. “My name is Bonnabelle.”

“(y/n).” An easy air filtered over you both as you waited for Frisk. You got to know a little bit more about her. Bonnabelle had, apparently, just moved in and was just looking for a fresh start. Her old shop, while nice, was in an even deader town and figured an upgrade was necessary. You had to snicker at her words. When she gave you a weird look, you apologized.

“I wouldn’t call this place an ‘upgrade’.”

“It is a very lovely town, though.” Bonnabelle shrugged.

Just then, the door opened. Frisk peeked their head around the jam, obscuring your view of the dress they decided on. “I, um, I found the dress I liked.”

You motioned them out. When they came into full view, you and Bonnabelle gasped. The bodice of the dress was mostly red, with long sleeves, but flowed into a cute little rainbow as the skirt tapered off. It glittered whenever Frisk moved.

“Oh, darling, it looks beautiful.”

Frisk flushed. “Do you think so?”

“Yeah it does!” You nodded. “Oh gosh, Frisk, I didn’t even see that one! I’m glad you nabbed it.”

Frisk played with their fingertips for a second. “Y-yeah, me too.” They flung themselves at you, wrapping you in a hug. “Thank you.”

You held them tighter. “Of course. Go get changed, we’ll pick out a few more tops and bottoms and pay.” Frisk nodded eagerly, jumping out of your hold and back into the fitting room.

Bonnabella giggled beside you. “Your child is absolutely adorable.”

Your anxiety spiked a bit, but you calmed it down with nervous chuckles. “Um, no, uh, no.” You shook your head. “Frisk isn’t my kid, no. They’re, uh, they’re my apprentice. Up at Lasting Hope.”

“I don’t mean to be nosy.” You slowly look to the woman. She sighed, picking off any imaginary lint on her purple skirt. “A bit young to be a Grounds Keeper, don’t you think?”

“I-its alright.” You shrugged. “Frisk might be young, but I was younger when I started.”

“Ah, yes,” The woman gestured to the open spot next to you. You nodded and she sat. “So what is the occasion?”

Frisk was back and in their new sweater, holding the suit and dress proudly. You shrugged. “No reason. Just needed a little shopping trip. C’mon Frisk; let’s go get some new clothes!”

The rest of your shopping was spent in an easy blur. Bonnabelle would help with sizes and pointing out clothes Frisk would like; plus a few things you would wear (your wardrobe _did_ need an update…). When you were sure your arms would fall off with how many clothes Frisk had gotten, Bonnabelle lead you to the counter.

Your eyes spotted a cute little tray. On it were little bunny shaped treats. The woman chuckled. “Would you like to try some of my Cinnabunnies? I make them myself.”

You nodded enthusiastically. “They smell delicious.” And thus the Cinnabunnies were added to your pile. The total wasn’t too much, just a decent chunk of change for the amount of clothes you got. When everything was bagged and ready, Frisk had one in each hand and you had three.

You waved as best you could. “Thank you!”

“It was my pleasure, my dears. Have a great rest of your day!” The sun was still high in the sky as you made your way home. Frisk was babbling excitedly next to you.

“I can’t wait to show Sans and Papyrus my new clothes!” They cheered. “And Toriel. Do you think she’d want to see too?”

“Of course she would.” You giggled. “Toriel is too much a mother to not want to.”

Frisk fell silent for a beat.

“You said she was your teacher?” You footsteps faltered some at the memories, but you covered it by kicking a pebble.

“For a little bit, yeah.” You looked off to the side. “She loved – loves teaching.” When you looked back, Frisk was nodding slowly.

“Do you… Do you think she’d want to teach me?” You stomped up the steps to your rickety house, rifling for your keys.

“Well, duh.” You smiled some as they laughed nervously. “Frisk, I think nothing would make her happier if you asked for her to teach you.”

They beamed up at you as you finally nudged open the door. “We’re home!”

Toriel and Papyrus manifested at the bottom of the stairs. “Welcome home, children.”

“You two were gone forever! How long does it take to get a few articles of clothing?”

You shook your head. “It was need, Paps.” You nudged Frisk forward some. “Go put on your fancy clothes real quick.” They nodded, rifling through the bags for the correct ones. They made a mad dash upstairs.

You three moved to the living room. You plopped onto the worn couch next to Sans, who was just lazing about. “Did you move at all while we were gone?”

“Nope.”

“Figured.”

“How was it, (y/n)?” Toriel asked, sinking into her armchair.

“It was great. Bonnabelle, the shopkeeper, she, uh,” You began chuckling at the memory. “She thought Frisk was my kid.”

“Well, they technically are, are they not?” Papyrus was leaning against the back of the couch casually, somehow managing to make the relaxed position look professional. “You did take them under your roof and housed them, clothed them, fed them -”

“I get it!” You flushed some. “I-I get it.”

The conversation fell silent as clomping could be heard. Frisk tumbled into the room, sporting the suit. They struck a few poses as everybody clapped.

“Oh, it is simply stunning.”

“Well done, tiny human! A great suit indeed!”

“Heh, it really _suits_ you.”

“Sans!”

You rolled your eyes. “Now the dress!” Frisk nodded and wandered back upstairs. “Oh, the dress is so pretty.”

“When is the service again?” Sans grunted next to you.

You snagged a glance at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace. “In a couple hours still.”

“A devastating way to end the day,” Papyrus sighed, continuing lowly. “But it will be the upmost respectful of services if you are in anyway involved, Grounds Keeper.”

You reached behind you and patted his arm some. “Thank you, Papyrus. And I won’t be alone in this.”

Toriel gasped. “Oh, Frisk, that is simply darling.” Everyone turned as Frisk entered the room. The dress shone brightly, despite the lower lighting.

“Wowie!” Papyrus was back to his usual excited self. “That is quite the dress!”

“Lookin’ good, kid.” Frisk’s grin all but broke their face in half at all the praise. They did a few twirls and posed some more. They launched themselves at you once more.

“Thank you so much (y/n)!” You pulled away lightly and ruffled their hair.

“Its no problem at all. Now go wash up; we have a few, last minute preparations to make before the service.” They nodded and ran back upstairs. You stood and clapped your hands. “Alright. Ready for a last minute clean up?”

Papyrus nodded gleefully as Toriel got to her feet (so elegantly… you’ll never understand how).

“Let’s get ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a little tidbit I just wanted to put in. So, Bonnabelle is supposed to be the Snowdin Shopkeeper. Granted its probably not her actual name. I scoured the internet looking for a canonical name, but couldn't find one. 'Bonnabelle' is from a fan from a website. I just wanted to give credit where credit was due. Thank you all for reading, and have a great rest of your day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've been thinking about this fic for a while (too long, really). But I finally got the courage to bring it to life! (Unfortunate word choice, but wholly appropriate) Let me know if there's anything that seems off about the characters and any tips on how to write them a bit better! It is my first time writing for Undertale, so wish me luck. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you stick around for more updates!!


End file.
